


cuddly mornings and soft whispers

by 90shologram



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Morning Kisses, and spoiler warning for chapter 1 i guess, they r just... roomies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90shologram/pseuds/90shologram
Summary: She asked Saihara if he wanted to sleep with her for tonight, and with him wiping his tears away quickly, he nodded, and laid down. It started with them sitting on either side, no form of contact. But when Saihara began shaking, she rolled over and held him tight. She whispered soft reassuring things into his ear, refusing to let him go until his shaking had calmed down.All Kaede knew is that Saihara was still in her arms when she had woken up.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	cuddly mornings and soft whispers

It was late when Shuichi had come to her door, knocking quietly and eyes puffy with dried tears. In a broken, raspy voice, he said he had a nightmare. Kaede, of course, had invited him in, offering a warm hug (one which Shuichi had gratefully accepted) and a glass of water. The rest went by in a blur, Shuichi explaining in a quiet tone that he had dreamed of her being pulled away by a chain, attached to a collar around her neck. A mechanical bear had been orchestrating her death (literally) and she was flattened in the end.

Kaede was... concerned, to say the least. A dream that vivid about her death must've been pretty scary. She pulled him in for another hug, and then patted the bed. She asked Shuichi if he wanted to sleep with her for tonight, and with him wiping his tears away quickly, he nodded, and the two laid down. It started with them laying on either side, no form of contact. But when Shuichi began shaking and whimpering, she rolled over and held him tight. She whispered soft reassuring things into his ear, refusing to let him go until his shaking had calmed down.

All Kaede knew is that Shuichi was still in her arms when she had woken up.

She had stirred fairly easily, the warm light of the sun pooling through the blinds. Blinking a few times, she went to stretch, but in a moment of brilliant thinking, realized there was a sleeping Shuichi still resting in her arms. A fond smile made it's way onto her face, and she didn't move another muscle. She let her eyes close, only focusing on the soft breathing of the boy in her arms. Her head filled with happy thoughts regarding their current situation, another smile making it's way onto her face as she felt the sun on her skin.

Shuichi had woken up a while after that, letting out a quiet noise, maybe resembling a yawn. Kaede opened her eyes, letting out a slow, soft whisper as to not alarm the awakened boy. "Good morning, Shuichi. Did you sleep well?" It took a few seconds for him to reply, but it was worth it. "Yeah. Thank you, Kaede." She giggled softly, relieved to know that Shuichi was feeling better. Deciding to savor the moment, she held onto Shuichi just a while longer before letting go.

"Do you want me to make us some tea?" She offered, sneaking out of the soft blanket that Shuichi had now claimed as his own, shown by the way he quickly grabbed it and wrapped it around himself to not let any warmth get out. She giggled, and a nod was the only response Kaede had gotten. "'m gonna be up in a few minutes..." Shuichi murmured. With a fond smile, she walked out of her room into the kitchen.

"Who knew Shuichi didn't like mornings?" She asked herself, starting up the kettle and getting out two mugs. Humming a tune, she closed her eyes and let the time pass by until two arms had snaked their way onto her middle. She let out a giggle, and held Shuichi's hands in her own. "I'm glad you came to me, Shuichi. If I saw you being sad today I don't think my heart could handle it. Hell, it ached to see you with dried tears!" She laughed, and Shuichi buried his head into the space between her shoulder and neck.

Shuichi began showering kisses on her, making Kaede laugh even more. "Quit it, that tickles!" Shuichi let out a happy noise, stopping his rain of kisses on her skin. "I love your laugh, you know? It could brighten a whole room."

"You flatter me too much, Shuichi. Your smile could generate more light than a thousand suns."

"Oh yeah? Well, you- you- you're so sweet that- I-"

"Haha, I win!"

"What?! No fair! I just couldn't think of anything!"

"Yeah, because your pretty little head is too filled with amazing and brilliant thoughts!"

"AHH! You're too good at this!"

**Author's Note:**

> they're in love your honor


End file.
